Please Don't Die
by ABrien
Summary: Mac and Jack are kidnapped. Mac's tortured in order to get Jack to speak.(Mac whump!)
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for a while. It's not amazing, but i had fun writing it and hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Mac walked in through the door with his grey shirt sticking to his body with sweat. He stood for a moment at the door moving his hair from his face and catching his breath.

"Bozer!" he shouted waiting for a response from his roommate.

He walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge ' _needed more flour for waffles'_ he put it down on the table top smiling at it.

Bozer had always been there for him. After almost every mission Bozer worried about Mac either being injured or 'not in the right mindset' as he put it. He refused to let him shut himself in his brain so he kept them busy making his film and constantly cooking, especially after Murdoc.

Mac walked over to the pile of mail near the door and picked them up. He opened the first one frowning at the lack of information at the top. He put the rest down and opened it up reading it carefully

" _WE'RE COMING FOR YOU"_ He put the letter down and removed his phone instantly before he suddenly felt a jolt of energy in his neck.

His phone dropped along with the letter as he groaned, elbowing the person behind him holding the taser at his neck.

The person took a step back surprised that Mac fought back, giving Mac the chance to start punching. Mac punched the man twice before he felt another jolt in his neck and fell straight to the ground. He saw two men above him before the last thing he saw was a guy's shoe colliding with the right side of his face.

* * *

"I'm back!" Bozer announced walking in with a brown grocery bag in his right hand.

He kicked the door shut "Mac?" he asked walking towards the kitchen where he saw his note on the counter, proving Mac had been home.

He put down the bag and looked up to see a paper on the floor and Mac's phone lying next to it. He walked closer and picked up the letter of the floor removing his phone he instantly called Jack

"Hey Boze, inviting me for more of your famous waffles?" Jack answered

"Mac's gone" was all Bozer got out. The tone had Jack worried in seconds

"Gone? What'd you mean gone?" Bozer didn't answer him "Boze, talk to me"

"I came home and a letter said they were coming for him, and...er...I think they did" Bozer finished swallowing looking straight ahead eyes wide and scared

"Bozer I'm on my way"

Jack was there in record time with phoenix agents barging in behind him. Matty and Riley walked in last, making their way straight to Bozer and Jack.

They all stood there staring at the scene before them; there was the door that Murdoc had shattered just a few months ago and after finally being repaired was once again broken to pieces, leaving shards of glass surrounding it.

Jack was pacing with the letter in his hand, Riley beside him typing furiously panicking because she knew the chances of her finding anything was slim.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mac wakes up with a splitting headache and a stiff neck; he squinted his eyes open and saw just a thin thread hanging from a wall with a bulb barely attached to it flickering every now and then.

He pulled himself to sit up and noticed there was a tight knot trapping his hands and legs to the metal chair he now realised he was sitting on. After squirming in the rope around his for what felt like hours but was merely minutes, he felt the burns around his wrists and gave up.

He looked around to find anything that could help him except he was right in the middle of the room surrounded by nothing but dust. He examined every inch of the room and as if on cue when his eyes laid on the shut door it swung open causing him to flinch.

A massive man walked in "Ahh awake are we?" he flashed his yellow teeth making his way in front of Mac as two of his men brought in a metal chair and placed it opposite to where he was sitting. The man took a step back and sat down, neither him nor Mac breaking eye contact once.

"What do you want?" Mac asked, finally breaking the silence. "Don't you wanna know who I am first?" Mac scoffed and the man gave him a long hard stare before he began talking again

"Your people have something I want and I'm asking nicely for it back" Mac scoffed "This is nicely?"

The man stood up again "Your people stole something of mine. And I want it back" this time the man emphasised each word to show he wasn't joking. He turned and looked straight at Mac "You're going to tell me where it is" he smiled sadistically.

Mac lifted his eyebrows "What makes you think that?"

"Well Angus- can I call you Angus?" he stopped himself

"I prefer Mac to be honest" Mac knew this small talk wasn't going to save him but stalling this man into a conversation might help Mac find out what he wants from Phoenix.

"Okay Mac. I know what your worst fear is" The man sat back down and stared at Mac once more

"A phobia of heights is actually a very common fear you know" Mac answered back with a smile

"I'm sure you know what I mean. Losing family." Mac looked right in his eyes when he said this

"You lost your mum quite early, dad bailed and -" Mac lunged at him being held back by the rope. He felt it cut into his skin as he struggled to punch the man for thinking he had the right to talk about his family

"Hit a nerve haven't I?" the man answered with a smile, clearly enjoying Mac's reaction.

"You don't have any family though. No all you have is Phoenix and your team" With that the man stood up and left.

 _He's going after Jack or Riley or Bozer or Matty. I need to warn them"_ Mac's thoughts raced as he looked around for some way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

* * *

Jack and Riley sat in the surveillance van watching a suspect whose blood was left behind. "You think you could chew just a bit louder?" Riley asked sarcastically

"Mac never complains" Jack whined putting the packet of crisps down

"Well Mac's too nice" Riley countered. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked after a minute of silence

"They'll probably send him back because he kept explaining them the science behind stuff" Jack answered laughing at his own joke.

Riley just stared at him. He sighed and looked at her "Mac's a lot tougher than we give him credit for. He'll be just fine" he finished putting a hand on her shoulder. Riley smiled and carried on typing.

"Think you could type just a little bit louder" Jack said after a few seconds grabbing his packet of crisps back.

Riley didn't answer at first "Doesn't that guy look suspicious" Riley said pointing at the man standing like a statue at the fountain straight ahead.

"Let me check him out" Jack opened the door and before he could do anything something hit him in the neck. "Ow!" he cried as he pulled it out and looked at it, it was a tranquilizer dart "Riley run" he said as he fell to the ground unconscious

* * *

Mac was getting tired of struggling, his wrists were stinging and for the life of him he couldn't think straight. It was a new feeling for Mac being unable to concentrate, it was just the worry and panic of them hurting anyone had his mind spinning. Especially after Bozer nearly getting hurt and fighting with him all because Mudoc, which was all his fault in the first place.

But he couldn't concentrate on that right now, he had to figure out a way to leave this place and save his family. "HELLPP! HELLP" he shouted until his voice broke and the door swung open as an angry man stormed in. It wasn't the same man as before; this man was bigger and looked a lot less talkative then than the last.

The man came straight up to Mac's face his hand at Mac's neck aggressively stopping him from breathing.

"What" he spat. Mac noticed the gun the man was carrying on his side but he couldn't get his hand to budge high enough to reach it.

"Just wondering how long 'til my stay is over" Mac casually rasped. The man stepped closer and Mac thought that maybe he could stand up with the chair still attatched to him and attack the man. Until he felt a punch interrupt his thoughts.

Mac didn't see it coming, leaving him to gasp and look back at the man a bit dazed. Before he got the chance to get himself together the man punched him once more in the eye. Just as he drew his hand back one more time a voice stopped him

"What did i say?" Mac recognised the voice; it was the man he first met here, the man who threatened his friends.

The violent aggressive bigger man turned around "He was makin' noise" the bigger man said defensively

"Not until the others, you know that" with that they walked out leaving Mac confused.

* * *

Mac didn't remember falling asleep but a whisper he could have sworn was calling out his name woke him up. He opened his eyes only slightly when he saw Jack tied up in the same rope sitting right across him. He jerked up and leaned forward "Jack?"

"Yeah, hasn't your brain figured out how to get you out yet" Mac smirked

"They haven't left me with much to help" Mac couldn't tell if he was glad that Jack wasn't hurt of terrified that they were able to get him so easily and what they'd to next

"I hope Riley got away" Jack said after a minute.

This brought Mac out of train of thought and straight into worry right in the pit of his stomach. What if them being kidnapped was just a distraction and they were really going after Riley or Bozer. Theories flew around his mind until Jack spoke up again

"We were following a suspect when these bastards got me, I don't know if they took Riley as well"

Mac twisted his arms in anger "We have to get out" Mac said

"Whoa there pal, cutting up your wrists won't help" Mac sighed and stopped; only now feeling the stinging on his wrists intensify.

"Did you find out what they want" Jack asked

"Haven't told me much, other than wanting something that we allegedly took from them"

The door opened and the man who first spoke to Mac smiled "I'm Cole; I felt you should know who I am before we begin" Mac half smiled realising he didn't offer them the time to ask who he was first like he did before.

It showed to Mac that this was the kind of man who was hell bent on showing the world the power he believed he possessed and the need of wanting to be known; it was such a villain cliche.

Mac and Jack glanced at each other "Well I'm Jack Dalton" Jack answered with a side smile "and that's Angus MacGyver. Now that we've introduced ourselves mind telling us why we're here" Jack said it so casually that Mac wanted to laugh.

Cole scoffed "You took something that belonged to me, I just want it back"

"Well, finders keepers" Jack knew he pushed it and Cole turned around and punched him in the jaw, making Mac flinch.

"A few days ago my associate failed to get a chip from Russia and it was taken by you." Both Jack and Mac remembered this mission, considering their debrief was only two or three days ago.

They were sent to Russia to get this chip from a dangerous Russian terrorist, as always things took a turn for the worst and the chip was caught in one of Mac's explosions. Matty had brushed it off saying it was better off that way so it never got in the wrong hands, but clearly these people weren't in the loop about what happened to the chip.

But if they told him that they'd be useless to them and therefore collateral damage.

"So how can we help you" Jack asked sarcastically

"Glad you asked Dalton, I had my person in Phoenix ask around and the chip isn't in the building. I need to know where it is and how I can get there. I hear your friend here -" he said pointing at Mac "is quite the genius, so once you've told me where it is. I need a way in there. And the most important thing to him is his friends"

The fact that he had someone in Phoenix sent Mac back months ago to Thorton and Nikki and all the lies and betrayal. Jack saw the look Mac had and he knew that Mac was mentally sorting out his feelings so they didn't come in the way.

Jack however picked up on what Cole was saying and realised that them knowing Mac's fear of losing family meant they were going to hurt him to get Mac to speak. He couldn't tell if he was more scared that he was going to get hurt or worried about the mental issues Mac would go through.

"Well you're right about one thing, but he's a loyal genius" Jack got himself another punch to the face and Cole got closer to him

"He will tell me where it is"

"I'd rather speak for myself" Mac put in. Mac knew answering back wasn't smart, but Jack wasn't the only one who picked up on what Cole's plan was.

If he could get Jack to react enough to Cole hitting him, maybe Cole would change who would be tortured for the information.

Cole turned towards him and punched him in the face and then his stomach causing Mac to lean forward and gasp. His face went red and he coughed before sitting back again. He looked up at Jack who tried not to react.

"What was that?" Cole smiled

Mac turned to him "That all you got?" he said spitting out some blood on the side of his chair.

Cole punched him once more, Jack squirmed in his restraints when Mac was punched and Cole noticed this.

"Oh well this. This changes stuff" he said eyeing Jack. Mac sighed realising what he said had worked. He wasn't going to hurt Jack.

"Clearly you care more for him than he does for you. It's sad really." he turned to Jack "I will spare Mac the pain, if you just tell me where you hid it" Cole offered.

"I thought you needed him to get in" Jack answered, ignoring Cole's comment. Jack knew that his care towards Mac was mutual, if Jack's gut feeling wasn't enough to assure him of that then it was that time when Mac literally took a bullet for him.

"Yes, but that can come after I find out where it is" Cole saw as Mac shook his head towards Jack as if making a pact for neither to break and tell him anything.

"Well... I'll just have my friend come and take care of you then" With that Cole left the room and not a minute later did a larger man walk in and stand in front of Mac.

He turned around and punched Mac in the face hard enough to leave a cut on his cheekbone, Jack closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have to see more, but even with his eyes closed he would hear the sounds.

Mac was punched twice more before Jack couldn't take it anymore. He began fighting the ropes tying him down when he noticed there was a small tear in the rope on his right hand.

He carried on twisting and turning his hands, avoiding seeing the man punch Mac twice more in the stomach.

Mac coughed and spat out blood before the man punched him in the eye making him groan.

Jack tried to concentrate on tearing the rope rather than listen and look. He felt it rip enough then he spoke up

"Hey! Hey!" the man turned for almost a second before turning back and punching Mac again, at this point Mac was a pit dazed and other than his head moving he made no reaction to the punch.

"I said stop, I'll speak" he shouted, this pulled Mac out of his daze

"Jack don't do it" his plea was slurred "shut up" the man shouted before punching him unconscious.

Jack sat up his blood boiling and his fists ready to knock this guy out. The man left and as soon as the door shut Jack pulled his hand upwards tearing the rope and ignoring the sting in his wrist.

He opened the rope on his left arm relatively easily and by the time he got it of his legs he knew their time was running out. He leapt straight for Mac's chair and began untying him.

"I'll get us out Mac" he reassured and just as he freed Mac's hands the door opened with a bang.

Jack almost sobbed in disappointment, because he knew getting out wasn't the hard part, it was repercussions of getting caught on your way out that really got the bad guys angry.

He felt cold metal of a gun at the back of his neck and he wondered if this was the last time he'd get to see Mac. He was almost angry at himself if he died for leaving Mac in this situation alone

"This isn't even close to how bad it's gonna get" Cole smirked as he pulled the trigger.

Jack flinched and he opened his eyes confused until he felt that sting in his neck again. A sting he'd felt before.

He reached his hand to the back of his neck and pulled out the dart and looked at it "You son of a-" he was cut off as he fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Riley sat in the Phoenix room her eyes closed with a hand over her forehead in an attempt to end the splitting headache she had.

"Hey, you okay?" Bozer asked walking in seeing Riley kind of out of it

She looked up and smiled at him, "Yeah just headache" She looked back at the giant screen straight ahead with different surveillance open, as well as a picture of Mac and Jack at the corner of the screen.

It was as if Matty kept them there to taunt her that they're both gone, but she knew Matty needed it to be there for the briefing to get the other agents up to date.

Bozer noticed her staring at the picture on the board and walked over there and switched it off "they'll be fine" he sat beside her and put a comforting hand on her knee.

The door opened and Matty walked in "We have a lead"

* * *

Jack woke up with a headache and a stiff neck. It took him a moment for his memory to catch up and as soon as he did he sat up straight.

It wasn't the brightest idea as his head swam in dizziness. After the dizziness subsided he called out for his partner. His partner who was tied up right in front of him just a while back, but now there was nothing but an empty seat staring back at him

"Mac?!" he called his name in more worry, before his attention was caught to the door opening and Cole walking in.

"Looking for something" he asked with a smile

"Where is he?" Jack spat with anger and guilt of what his escape plan had them do to Mac.

"You need him, so he's not dead" Jack hoped it sounded more like a statement than a question

"Hey, look at that, your both genius's" Cole scoffed sarcastically. "Just give me the location and you and your friend can leave"

"And we're supposed to believe you're just going to let us go is it?" Jack defied.

Cole sighed sitting down in Mac's previous chair "You don't have a choice. I. Will. Kill. Him" Cole emphasised deeply to prove he was not joking, Jack's worry was increasing by the second but he couldn't show it

"You need us, you won't kill him" He answered confidently

"Maybe that girl we left behind would be better motivation" Jack didn't know if he was more relieved that Riley was okay or worried about Mac.

Cole examined Jack's expression and saw the hint of worry before he smiled at the control he had over this man.

He stood up and knocked on the inside of the door sending a signal and his two of his men walked in with a struggling Mac in their arms.

Jack examined Mac, for some reason Mac was shirtless and that sent an alarm bell in Jack's head that he had to push out at the moment. He carried on, his face and torso had a few black and blue bruises spread out across his torso and he was extremely pale but his face was laced with determination, he was not set on giving up just yet.

His hands and legs were still tied and the guards held him by the elbows. He had a tape over his mouth, no doubt because he probably tried to explain the science behind something, thought Jack.

They sat Mac down with a thump on a metal chair that was brought in by another man. The two guards held Mac down by his shoulders as they retied him to the chair and removed the tape from his face.

Mac and he looked straight into Jack's eyes with the most pleading eyes. After the guards tied him down they brought in a tray with different equipment, Jack wasn't sure what they were but he didn't like the look of them.

Cole sent the guards out with a wave of his hands and began sticking wires onto Mac's bare chest.

Mac looked into Jack's eye "Don't say anything" Jack's eyebrows went up and Cole's furrowed with anger.

He punched Mac in the gut causing him to lean forward breathless until Cole yanked him back and carried on as if he did nothing.

Jack knew fighting against Cole would only hurt Mac more, but he couldn't take watching Mac like this, he just wished Riley had found a way to get them out already.

It was weird, him already relying so much on Riley the way he did with Nikki just a while back. It had taken Jack months to trust Nikki, and he wishes he could go back and save everyone the pain her betrayal caused.

So much had happened in this one year, especially to Mac and he's surprised Mac's compartmentalisation system hasn't overloaded and crashed yet.

His thought were interrupted when he heard the door open once more and the same guard that beat up Mac walked it near the table set next to Mac.

He stood at the desk that carried a box painted in dust, it had just one knob sticking out with numbers above it and wires coming out - wires that traced back to the ones stuck on Mac's chest.

"Now tell me where the chip is" Cole said calmly

Jack just looked at Mac and Mac gave him a nod as Cole waved his hand and the guard turned the knob almost a quarter way.

A sound of electricity sent Mac to hold his breath and bite his lip in an effort to stop a scream. The current ran through Mac's body making him shake, veins popping and face turning red. His back was arched and no longer touching the chair and his body was covered in a new layer of sweat.

Cole nodded and the guard switched of the electricity and Mac panted with his head down and his face glistened with sweat he breathed like he'd just been drowning and he'd finally felt the oxygen hit him.

Jack wanted to beat up Cole more and more as he saw Mac struggle and had no control over it.

"Ready to answer me" Cole's voice broke the silence

"I don't know what it is with you bad guys thinking that tortu-" Jack was cut off as the guard switched the knob once more this time halfway to the end, just a quarter more than before, but the small difference made the crackling sound of electricity sound louder, leaving a lasting echo in the room as if taunting Jack.

Mac didn't see it coming and the sudden jolt that was sent made him yelp. Again Mac's back was no longer on the chair and his head was facing up, his neck strained as he clenched teeth and his hands shook in the restraints.

The electricity raced through Mac's body and it was killing him, Jack saw a tear escape Mac's eyes as he clenched his teeth harder and tried his hardest to breathe through the pain, which only resulted in a strangled sob.

"Stop! Stop" Jack involuntarily screamed and Cole laughed nodding at the guard to stop.

Mac leant over coughing as he tried to gather himself again.

"Where is it?" Cole asked more irritated

"Jack don't" his voice was raspy and strained but he still tried his hardest to reassure Jack he as okay. Jack appreciated the effort Mac was putting in to stop Jack seeing him in pain but he shouldn't have to be in pain in the first place.

He didn't understand why Mac was so hell bent on hiding the fact they didn't have the chip. Jack knew that they would no longer be useful if Cole found out they didn't have the chip but he'd never seen Mac so determined on something like this. It's almost as if he was trying to show himself or Jack that he wouldn't give in, like he needed to prove something.

Jack looked back up at Cole as if pleading, but Cole just simply nodded and Jack knew what that meant

"No wait. Wait, don't. I'll tell you" Jack shouted fast enough to pause the guard from doing anything

Cole looked at Jack waiting "Jack?" he simply ignored Mac and carried on

"We don't have it" he said confidently. Cole looked at him for a minute and then scoffed and the guard turned the knob a quarter of the way once more.

Jack closed his eyes tired of seeing his friend struggle and after almost half a minute, Jack heard Mac cough hard enough the Jack practically heard his lungs crying for a break before he opened his eyes to see Mac's body just go limp

"Mac? Mac! talk to me" Cole walked forward and pressed two fingers over to Mac's neck.

Without a word he started removing the wires of Mac's chest "Mac" this time it only came out as a whisper, Jack was in utter shock, he had no clue how to react. Was Mac dead, is that why Cole was removing the wires, was he giving up?

Was his best friend and closest person to real brother just gone right in front of him because he couldn't convince a psychopath they didn't have what they want? Jack sat there stuck looking at Mac waiting for just any sign, in their line of work Jack had come close to losing Mac before but he never prepared himself for when it would actually happen

"We'll be back when he wakes up" Cole was talking to the guard but Jack was ready to lunge at the guy for even opening his mouth after killing his partner, until what he said registered and Jack sighed almost letting out a laugh at his happiness. Jack didn't think he'd ever be so relived in a situation like theirs.

The guard walked over to Jack, pulled out his gun and hit the butt of the gun across his face, knocking him unconscious once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So they're after the chip Mac blew up?" Bozer had asked the same question three times not registering what happened to hostages who had nothing to be traded with. He knew the answer he just tried his hardest to push it to the back of his mind.

"Yes Bozer" Matty sighed and then carried on "Clearly they don't know that we don't have it though. And we could use that" Matty replied frustrated that she felt like she had hit a dead end.

"Unless Jack or Mac already told them they don't have it. Then what? What happens to them?" Matty didn't know how to answer Bozer but luckily she didn't have to when Riley came running in.

Riley walked in with her laptop triumphantly "I know how to get them. There's one of their people in Phoenix, and we can get her to speak"

* * *

Jack woke up with a start. His brain no longer needing to register where he was because all his brain was dreaming about while he was out was them dying in here.

He felt the gash above his eyebrow where the gun had connected with his face.

Mac was still unconscious which, although that was good because it gave him time before Cole arrived, it worried Jack that he was out for so long.

"Mac! Mac, pal it's time to wake up" Jack whispered

"Jack?" Mac's eyes were barely opened

"Shh. Yeah bud it's me. You okay?" Mac sat up more and looked around as if he'd forgotten where he was

"Yeah, guess we're still here" Mac's body twitched and Jack sighed

"Yeah man, we're still here. Don't worry though, they'll find us" Jack tried to sound as convincing as he possibly could, making Mac mouth twitch in a smile at Jack's effort. Jack had always sucked at lying but when it came to making sure Mac not having to worry about anything he'd try his hardest to shelter Mac from the truth.

"Did you tell them anything?" still fuzzy on most of the conversation that took place earlier.

"Told 'em we don't have it. They didn't believe me though"

Before Mac could answer the door opened "I'd prefer if you knocked" Jack said the minute Cole walked in,

Cole smiled "I see your up" he turned to Mac

"We don't have it; it got caught in an explosion. I was building this bomb out of this bottle and a-" Mac was cut off from his explanation making Jack want to laugh at his effort to try explain what happened. However he was surprised that Mac was no longer determined to keep quite, was he giving up? because that caused a new level of worry in the pit of Jacks stomach.

Jack's thoughts were stopped by an ugly laugh from Cole "you blew it up? You blew it up!" Cole carried on laughing as he repeated it.

Suddenly his mood changed and he pulled out a knife. He pointed it right at Mac "I DON'T LIKE LIARS! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CHIP" He was shouting letting his spit fly everywhere through his anger.

Jack and Mac new that when the captors' plans got messed up they got frustrated and that was never a good thing for the hostages.

He stood closer and grabbed Mac's hair, making him flinch. Cole yanked his head backwards and put the knife at Mac's neck and looked at Jack "I will kill him" he said his hand steadily holding the knife.

Jack sighed "It's gone I swear" it came more as a plea for mercy rather than a defiance and Cole saw that making him falter for a second before Jack saw the veins appear across the back of his palms as he pressed harder on the knife.

A line of blood started to trickle down Mac's neck as the sharp edge of the knife cut a bit of his skin.

Mac closed his eyes as Jack yelled "Hey! Don't do it. I swear we don't have it"

"I don't believe you" Cole yelled as he went to slide the knife and Jack went to scream again before Mac spoke up

"He won't do it Jack" Jack saw the Cole's hands ease a bit as Mac looked at him with an apologetic look because they both knew saying that wasn't the brightest idea

"He needs me to get into the place we're holding the chip. We are the only two people who know where it is"

"Mac shut it" Jack spat in a whisper as if Cole wouldn't hear him. Jack didn't know what Mac was doing but it didn't sound like the best idea - it just sounded like Cole would end up torturing him more.

"Listen to him Mac. I will kill you." Cole let go of Mac's hair and moved the knife away and Jack sighed loudly surprised that what Mac said worked.

That is until Cole turned around and jabbed the knife right into Mac's thigh. Mac didn't see it coming and the pain hit him hard, making him scream. His hands flew upwards as much as if could in the ropes and his legs began shaking as he clenched his jaw.

"You sick son of a -" Jack flinched as the door suddenly got shot down and Phoenix agents swarmed the place shooting Cole right in the head when he pulled out his gun and tried shooting.

As soon as the ties around Jack's arms and legs were undone he leapt from his seat and knelt right next to Mac's where he shouted for medical as he untied Mac.

"Mac?" his head was leaning backwards and his teeth were tightly clenched together

"I'm sorry" he said before coughing and passing out in Jack's arms.

Within seconds medical had surrounded Mac and placed him on a gurney that was leaving

"I'm going" the paramedic hesitated in giving Jack permission "I wasn't asking" Jack said as he walked passed her and got into the ambulance.

Jack sat in the ambulance quietly watching, concentrating on what the paramedics were saying about Mac's condition.

They had already wrapped something around his leg to stop the bleeding and an IV was already attached to him. He had an oxygen mask on his face and through it his teeth were chattering, indicating how cold he felt, letting the closest paramedic to lay a blanket over his shuddering body.

Just as Jack smiled that Mac's consciousness was a good sign a loud deafening sound took over his hearing. Mac's body became limp and he looked paler than before, grey enough to look dead.

"No. No. No. Mac please. No" Jack kept repeating himself as he saw them place white pads on his chest and shout out numbers.

The next thing he knew he saw Mac's body arch upwards the way it did when he was tortured and he fell back down on the gurney, still with no movement.

Jack couldn't breathe, his vision was going blurry, and he couldn't tell if it was the tears or the shock of Mac dying in front of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up and stared at the white ceiling for almost a minute before the memories bombarded his brain and he sat up instantly.

Big mistake he thought as he felt a burning pain in his ribs. His face creased in pain and that was a bigger mistake because it bulled on what felt like stitches bandaged above his right eyebrow. He groaned and closed his eyes as he felt two hands slowly pushing him back down on to the bed.

He finally realised another presence in the room and opened his eyes "Riley?" he croaked

"Yeah Jack. Just relax for a bit" she answered soothingly

"Mac" he said trying to sit up again, Riley once again placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to put him back down, but this time he resisted

"Is he dead?" Jack asked in an almost sob, Riley saw the sadness in his eyes and her heart broke

"No Jack. He's fine" She answered

"You're lying" he defied

"Okay -" she started

"Oh my God" he cut her off instantly thinking she was lying about him being alive

"No. Jack he is alive. Just not particularly fine" Riley said quickly understanding his confusion.

Jack eased back into his bed "I saw his heart stop in the ambulance"

"Yeah you had a panic attack and passed out. Turns out you've got a a really bad concussion, some bruised ribs, malnourishment and dehydration and your wrists are a bit cut up"

Jack raised his eyebrows and Riley sighed knowing he didn't want to know about himself at the moment

"Can i just get the doctor to tell you everything?" Riley dreaded telling Jack, especially with the kicked puppy eyes he was currently looking at her with.

Jack carried on staring at her "Okay fine. He had a mild concussion and a lot of bruises on his stomach and face. His ribs were all either broken or fractured - but they didn't do much damage. He had cuts on his wrist and malnourishment and dehydration like you. The knife in his leg didn't hit anything vital and he was patched up pretty good"

Riley listed them off as she sat down leaving the most important one out. Obviously Jack could tell she was leaving something out

"And?"

"Well the electrocution got to him pretty bad. It left some burns on his lungs that they did fix in surgery, where they found out the next 24 hours are critical because he's prone to kidney failure, and once he wakes up and his blood pressure is back to normal they'll get an EKG to check that his heart is okay and 'beating regularly' whatever that means." Riley rambled of the last few bits knowing it sounded serious and lingering on it may irritate Jack.

Jack could tell that Riley talking so fast was partly for his sake, as well as her worry for Mac's condition.

"I have to go see him" Jack insisted "he can't be alone"

"Bozer's with him. I promise everything's going to be okay"

* * *

Jack didn't remember when unconsciousness took over him but the next time he woke up Matty was standing at his bed "Always knew you were soft"

"Don't flatter yourself" she replied with a smile.

"How is he?" he asked.

Although he didn't particularly know how much time had passed since he spoke to Riley but he needed to know

"The same" Matty replied simply sitting down on the chair beside Jack's bed

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. We tried our fastest to find you as soon as possible"

Jack just smiled "I know it wasn't your fault. It was that bastard. How long were we gone for?" Matty nodded appreciating his acceptance to her apology

"About two and half to three days"

"There's another mole in the phoenix. Someone informed Cole that the chip wasn't in Phoenix"

Matty smiled that Jack was still trying to help with everything "We know we identified her, don't worry"

There was a moment of silence before Matty looked at him "What you guys went through was traumatising. I don't want to see you back at Phoenix for a while"

"Try tell that to Mac" Jack smiled

"It's an order" She smiled getting up leave.

She rested a hand on Jacks hand before leaving reassuring him that Mac would be just fine.

"When can i see him?" he asked when she reached the door

"When the doctor lets you" she replied without turning around.

The next day when the doctor had come to check on Jack's condition and within those five minutes Jack had annoyed the doctor into granting him permission to see Mac.

Jack walked in to the room to see Bozer and Riley sitting at the bed already.

"Hey" he said staring at Mac's limp pale form. There was a blanket up to his neck that covered any injuries below it but there was a square bandage on his neck from where the knife cut him, as well as a swollen eye and a cut on his lip and cheekbone

"Jack! How you doing?" Bozer's voice cut through Jack examining Mac as he stood up and let Jack sit in his place.

"How's he doing?" he asked ignoring Bozer's question

"Well the doctors said his lungs are healing nicely so they removed the ventilator and lowered his sedation he should wake up anytime now" Riley smiled at Jack, but Jack was so lost in thought he just stared at Mac

"Can I have a minute alone?" Jack's voice came out soft and it worried Riley to see him like this.

Riley knew the Mac was Jack's world and he'd do anything for him but she had just told him he was fine and he looked as if he was staring at a dead body.

Both Riley and Bozer walked out sharing a concerned glance as they closed the door behind them.

Jack moved closer "Come on Mac! Wake up man" Jack put his head down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes with a start as he heard a groan. He looked up and saw Mac awake with his eyes wide open and his teeth clenched in pain.

He hit the call button "Hey bud. You with me?" he asked moving the hair of Mac's face

"Jack?" it came out a raspy whisper but Jack heard it

"I'm hear man. You gave us a scare dude" Jack said sitting at the edge of Mac's bed.

"Listen Jack. I'm so sorry-"

"For what?" Jack cut in "It's my fault we got into this mess" Mac coughed as he reached his hand free of IV's and held onto Jacks.

"Hey dude, listen to me. This was not your fault. This was no one's fault" Jack held back onto Mac's arm to reassure him.

"I need you to know that I'm grateful for you being like the father I never had. I need you to take care of Bozer and Riley-"

"Mac what the hell are you going on about?" Jack realised Mac was talking as if he was going to die. "You're gonna be fine Mac."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid when I'm gone and you'll be there for everyone" Jack was confused, had Riley left something out when telling him how Mac was doing? Is this why the doctor let him out so early? The questions were overwhelming and the one that stung him the most was whether Mac was going to die or not.

"Mac don't be stupid. Look you're fine okay"

"I love you Jack" he whispered before there was that deafening sound ringing through the room again.

Mac's arm slipped out of his hands and his head fell to the side letting a strand of hair fall over his eyes.

"Mac. Mac buddy please don't leave me" Jack now had his hands around Mac's shoulders and was shaking him waiting for a response he knew he wouldn't get.

He felt the warmth on his cheeks as tears he didn't give permission to leave ran down his cheeks.

The nurses barged into the room and a nurse grabbed him from the back and pulled him off the bed to get him out the way.

He stood there in the corner watching them repeat the scene in the ambulance. One nurse holds an oxygen mask squeezing the valve connected to it every few seconds to force oxygen into Mac's lungs. The doctor held the paddles above Mac's bare chest as he shouts a number and the nurse moves after a loud 'clear' that causes Mac's body to arch upwards towards the jolt of electricity and then falling back down to the bed.

Suddenly it all stopped. The nurse holding the oxygen above Mac's face calmly puts it down and turns to switch of the monitor emitting the loud sound that warned them all that Mac's heart was no longer beating. "Time of death 16:40"

His throat began to close and his knees buckles as he fell to the floor "MAC!"

* * *

Jack took a massive inhalation of breath as he suddenly he jumped out of his chair letting it fall behind him as he looked around.

Mac was still lying there right in front of him, and his monitors showing he was still breathing. "it was just a dream" Jack let a laugh escape as he spoke out loud.

"What was?" came Mac's raspy voice from beside him.

Jack was ecstatic that Mac was awake; it just made his dream feel less real, except that was how his dream started

"Mac please don't die" he didn't realise he had said it until it was already out of his mouth.

Mac scoffed "Nice to see you too. But you can't get rid of me that easy" Mac's answer was all Jack needed and he sighed moving towards Mac and hugging him

"Don't you dare leave me" Jack whispered in Mac's ear.

Normally Mac would make fun of Jack for being the tough one but so emotional but he could tell Jack was serious, so through the struggle of moving his sore body he put an arm around Jack and hugged him back "I'm here"

* * *

 **I feel like I killed Mac one too many times in this FanFiction... sorry if it got too grim, but this is the last chapter anyways.**


End file.
